Virals quelques années plus tard
by Rikachu1804
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la fille de Chance et Ella et du garçons de Ben et Tory
1. chapter 1

**Présentation**

Je me présente Selena, fille de Ella et Chance Claybourne. J'ai les cheveux bruns très foncé presque noirs très longs et les yeux verts émeraude. Je suis timide mais quand on apprend à me connaître, je me dégêne et j'ai un très grand coeur.

J'ai de superbes amies nommées Juliette et Aurélie.Moi et mes amies, nous étudions à la Bolton prep school. Parmi les gars de ma classe , il y en a un qui m'attire beaucoup qui s'appelle Liam. Bon assez parler de moi voici les autres ;

Juliette est très grande ( comparée à moi) et est très très très sociable ( tout le contraire de moi). Ses cheveux sont bouclés et de couleur blonds presque blancs. Elle a des yeux bleus avec des touches de vert. Juju est la première de classe et aussi la plus vieille d'entre nous 3. Elle est tellement gentille que je suis sûre qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Aurélie elle, c'est un peu la petite fofolle du groupe. Elle nous fait toujours rire. Elle a toujours un sourire radieux sur son visage. Elle a les cheveux châtain et les yeux bruns accompagné de très long cils ( que je voudrais avoir). Cette fille sait toujours comment remonter le moral des gens et c'est pour cela qu'elle est spéciale pour nous. Son seul défaut est qu'elle est très maladroite.

Enfin, je vous présente Liam. Il est très grand, environ la même taille que Juju et adore faire du sport. Il est très fort et très musclé. C'est le fils des connaissances de mes parent ; Tory et Benjamin Blue. Liam à des cheveux noir vraiment foncé, le teint très pâle et des magnifique yeux bleus très foncés.

Il vit sur une île nommé Moris Island, qui est très loin de notre école. Pour s'y rendre, il doit se faire reconduire en bateaux pour ensuite continuer à pied.

Moi aussi j'habite loin de l'école alors je me fait reconduire en limousine parce que notre famille est parmi les plus riches de la ville.

Nous allons commencer notre 2eme secondaire et nous avons prévu, moi et mes amies, de passer une année pleine de couleur et de rire.


	2. chapter2

Je me leva et regarda sur mon réveil. 7H00!!! Les cours commencent à 7h30 et je ne suis même pas encore prête.

Je descendis de mon lit en vitesse et j'ouvris ma très grande penderie. J'opte pour un jeans noir et un chandail de couleur noir et blanc à manches longue.

Mes amies disent que j'ai de très bon goût en matière de vêtements mais je les achètent toujours avec ma mère.

Bon,enfin habillé, je me suis fait deux longues tresses . Il faut faire bonne impression pour la rentrée des cours.

Je descendi de mon énorme chambre dans l'énorme manoir de mon père et j'ai décidée de me faire des toasts et du jus d'orange. Je les mangea tellement vite que je manquit m'étouffer. Je sens que j'ai fait beaucoup de bruits car mon père arriva pour voir si j'allais bien.

-Es-ce que ça va, Selena?

-Ah euh oui oui ça va. Je me suis juste étouffée avec le pain.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te dépêche tant que ça?

\- Et bien... Les cours commencent aujourd'hui et je me suis levée en retard. Je ferais très mauvaise impression pour la famille Claybourne d'arriver en retard la première journée.

\- Tu as raison mais il n'est que 6h45.

-Quoi!!!Non il est 7h45. Ne me dit pas que c'était hier qu'on reculait l'heure?!

-Oups j'avait oublié de te le dire mais bon, pour une fois que tu te lève tôt.

-Haha très drôle...

-Et bien... tant qu'à t'être levée tôt, on pourrait y aller à pied tout les 2. Ta mère est très fatiguée alors je vais la laisser dormir.

\- Oui mais...

\- Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça marcher sur une longue distance mais parfois tu devrait faire un peu de sport.

-Papa, je pensait plus à aller me préparer comme il faut en haut. On marchera une autre fois.

\- D'accord...

-Ok tu as gagné.

-Super

Je suis sortie de la maison avec mon père et nous commençons à marcher direction l'école. Pendant tout le trajet, nous n'avons pas dit un seul mot. Mon père est tout le contraire de moi: sportif, très sociable et surtout très grand. Quand il marche à côté de moi, j'ai l'air d'une nain de jardin à côté d'un géant.

Je suis très proche de mon père et moin de ma mère. Moi et elle, on n'a jamais fait des activités ensembles. Pourtant, elle me ressemble énormément: elle a un très grand coeur. Mais une partie d'elle est tout le contraire de moi. Elle part tout les matins courir et va à tout les jours au gym. Le matin, elle n'est jamais là pour déjeuner avec moi ou me conseiller en matière de vêtements.

Arrivée devant l'école, je saluat mon père et j'entra dans la cour. Il n'y avait personne.Je sort mon cell et je l'ouvre pour savoir l'heure. 7h10!!! C'est normal que tout le monde ne soit pas encore arrivé car il est super tôt.

Mais puisque je viens d'arriver de ma longue marche, je vais attendre que tout le monde arrive. Ça ne sert à rien de repartir chez moi pour ensuite tout de suite repartir de chez moi jusqu'à l'école. Bof, je m'installe sous un grand arbre et fixe l'entrée dans l'espoir qu'un élève se présente à la porte.

Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que j'attends sous ce magnifique arbre. Puis tout à coup, je vois une personne entrer dans la cour.

\- Aurélie je suis là, di-je en me précipitant vers elle.

-Coucou Selena. C'est rare de te voir arriver tôt. Que c'est t'il passé pour que tu sois déjà là? D'habitude, tu arrive toujours en retard.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est juste que mon père a oublié de me dire de changer l'heure alors on a décidé d'aller prendre une marche.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père qui te prête autant d'attention, dit-elle d'un air triste.

C'était la première fois que je ne la voyait pas sourire. Quand elle était jeune, son père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'a jamais abordé ce sujet avec nous et nous non plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté immobille et muette. Peut-être 5 minutes ou plus. Tout à coup, j'entendais des bruits de pas arriver vers notre direction.

-Coucou les filles, dit Juju en nous sautant dans les bras.Je ne vous ai pas vu de l'été.

\- Moi non plus, disent Aurélie et moi en coeur. Nous partirent à rire.

-Vous êtes trop synchronisées, dit Juliette en riant et en se tenant les côtes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et nous commençions à nous calmer. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais la cloche me coupat.

\- C'est quoi votre premier cours, dis-je.

-Math, répondis Juju avec aucun enthousiasme.

-Français, dit Auré en faisant une grimace à Juliette.

-Et toi?

-Je commence en Éduc, dis-je en presque pleurant. C'est ma pire matière depuis la maternelle et je ne me suis jamais amélioré.

-Bye les filles, on se revoit sur l'heure du dîner, dis-je en leur adressant un très grand sourire. Elle me le rendire et nous partons chacunes dans différentes direction.

Quand j'arrivas dans le gymnase, il y avait le noms de tout les élèves. Ils étaient tous divisés par groupe de 2 ; un gars et une fille.

\- Assoyez vous s'il vous plaît, dit le prof en nous pointant les bancs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une course par groupe de 2 que j'ai moi même déterminé les équipes. La course se fera dans dans toute la ville, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous la laisser faire toute la journée.

TOUTE LA JOURNÉE!!!!! Je me pourrais pas aller dîner avec les filles. Bouhouhou.

-Ah et j'ai oublié de vous dire que pour la course, nous allez avoir votre pied attaché avec celui de votre coéquipier. Sur ce, je vous présente les équipes ;

Alicia et Mathéo

Louisa et Mathis

Béatrice et Alexandre

Daphney et Étienne

Lara et Paul

Andréanne et Martin

Gloria et Carl

Selena et Liam

Lydia et Jeremy

Je lis les noms de chaque personne manqua m'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Génial! Je suis en équipe avec Liam. Le désavantage c'est que c'est le plus rapide de la classe et moi je suis une vraie tortue.


	3. chapter 3

\- Maintenant, regrouper vous avec votre coéquipier et coéquipière, dit le prof.

Je regarde devant moi mais je ne le voit pas. J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne le voit pas.

\- Mais il est où à la fin, di-je à voix basse.

-Je suis là!!!

Quelqu'un derrière moi à crié derrière moi tellement fort que j'ai sursauté et je suis tombé par terre en émettant un petit cri aigu.

-Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, dit Liam sur un ton désolé.

-Non non... Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est de la mienne, dis-je en me remettant sur mes pieds.

-En en quoi c'est de ta faute, dit-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour donner ma réponse mais on me coupa pour la deuxième fois. J'ai un vrai don pour me faire couper la parole.

\- Venez chercher votre ruban, je vais m'occuper de vous attacher la cheville avec celle de votre partenaire, intervient le prof en voyant que les équipes étaient regroupées.

Je regarde Liam et il me regarde aussi. Je pars chercher notre ruban de la couleur de notre équipe. Il est vert forêt . Je part retrouver Liam et lui montre le ruban.

\- Alors nous sommes les verts, dit Liam en me regardant moi et le ruban.

\- Oui il ne restait que quelques couleurs alors j'ai prit celle la, dis-je.

\- C'est fou, il est de la même exactement couleur que celle de tes yeux, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui fit un petit sourire et le prof nous fit signe de venir pour nous attacher le ruban.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes après pour qu'il regroupe tout les élèves sur la ligne de départ.

\- À mon signal, vous partez en direction de la troisième rue et là quelqu'un vous donnera un indice de l'endroit où vous trouverez un autre indice. Après avoir obtenu le troisième indice, vous saurez où se trouve la ligne d'arrivée. Sur ce, bonne course.

Tout le monde prêt, il commença à faire le décompte.

-3...2...1... Et c'est parti, dit-il en levant la main.

Plusieurs élèves tombaient autour de nous par cause de la non-coordination entre eux et leur partenaires. Mais moi et Liam étions parfaitement coordonnées.

\- Es-ce que je cours trop vite pour toi, dit Liam et regardant droit devant.

Je fis signe que non et nous nous dirigeons vers la rue.

\- Tant qu'à passer une journée ensemble complète tout les 2, commença t'il, on pourrait apprendre un peu à se connaître.

\- D'acc...

Un seul moment d'inattention et nous voilà, à cause de moi, trempés et tombés dans une rivière.

\- Je suis désolée, commençai-je. J'ai trébuchée et, comme il n'y avait q'une route très mince entourée par une petite rivière, nous sommes tombée dedans par ma faute, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Hahahahaha. C'est fou comme tu peux être maladroite toi, dit Liam tout en riant.

Je pouffe de rire. Nous sommes dans une rivière, trempés jusqu'aux os et en train de rire au éclat. Je me demande ce qu'en pense les passant qui nous regardent avec un drôle d'air.

\- Il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas de rivière près de la route à emprunter, dis-je en le regardant.

-Tu as raison. Et bien moi, je t'ai suivi.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je. Je ne suis pas bonne pour me diriger dans la ville alors je ne pensait pas que tu croyait que je savait où il fallait aller.

\- Ok, pour commencer, on devrait sortie de cette rivière.

-Oui tu as raison.Je m'apprête à bouger mais un haut de coeur me prit.

\- Es-ce que ça va Selena, demanda Liam sur un ton inquiet.

Puis, lui aussi eu la même chose que moi. Nous nous écroulons tout les 2 en même temps dans la rivière.

Je me réveille et regarde autour de moi. Liam et moi avons encore la cheville attachée mais nous sommes dans un endroit que je n'avait jamais vu.

J'entends un bruit à côté de moi et me tourne d'un seul coup. Liam s'était réveillé et lui aussi regardait autour de lui.

-On est où, demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas répondis-je.

-Attend une minute, s'écriat-il. Mais que fesons nous sur Morris Island.

\- Sur quoi???, répondis-je.

\- Morris Island, c'est l'île où je vis. Mais comment on est arrivés jusqu'ici?, dit-il à voix haute.

Je me posa la même question quand tout à coup, quatres personnes arrivèrent derrière nous. Il y avait trois gars et une seule fille à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux bleus. Ils devaient avoir au moin 15 ans, comme nous.

-Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire sur notre île, dit la fille.

-Salut je suis Liam et voici Selena, dit-il en un seul souffle. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons ici mais nous étions entrain de faire une randonnée en Éducation physique quand nous sommes tombée dans une rivière et nous nous sommes éveillé sur Morris Island.

-Comment connaissez vous notre île, continua t'elle.

Je pris à mon tour la parole; - Avant de continuer, es-ce que l'on pourrait savoir vos nom?

-Moi c'est Tory et eux c'est Hiram, Sheldon et Benjamin mais tu peut l'appeler seulement Ben.

-Enchanté, dirent moi et Liam en mème temps.

\- Bon, je veux savoir pourquoi on ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin, dit Tory en nous pointant.

-Je te pose la même question, dit Liam, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître et surtout pourquoi vous portez le nom de mes parents.

-Et c'est qui tes parents, dit enfin un des 3 gars derrière Tory. Je pense que c'est Hiram qui a parlé mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Tory Brennan et Benjamin Blues, répondit Liam.

-Et moi, Ella et Chance Claybourne.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as bien dit Chance Claybourne, dit Shelton.

\- Mais oui, dis-je.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça, dit celui qui se nommait Ben. Je serait le père de celui là ( il pointait Liam) et Chance serait ton père. Hilarant, comme si on serait parent à 15 et 16 ans. Il serait écrit sur les journaux: 1996, des parents jeunes de 15 et 16 ans.

\- 1996!!! Non non non on est en 2017, dis-je. Toi aussi tu es hilarant.

Nous nous regardions tout les 6. Il n'y avait q'une seule réponse possible à ce phénomène. Moi et Liam, nous avions voyager dans le temps.


End file.
